disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Minnie's Yoo Hoo (Canción)
Minnie's Yoo Hoo fue interpretada por primera vez por Mickey Mouse en el corto Mickey's Follies. La canción fue escrita por Carl Stalling y Walt Disney y desde entonces se realizó en On the Record. Luego se convirtió en el tema principal de la serie de dibujos animados teatrales de Mickey hasta 1933. También se mostró tocando en un fonógrafo en la historia de la tira cómica "Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers". Letra |-|Original= I'm the guy they call little Mickey Mouse, Got a sweetie down in the chicken house, Neither fat nor skinny She's the horse's whinny She's my little Minnie Mouse, When it's feeding time for the animals, And they howl and growl like the cannibals, I just turn my heel - To the hen house steal And you'll hear me sing this song: Oh! the old tom cat With his meow meow meow, Old houn' dog With his bow wow wow, The crows caw caw And the mule's hee haw Gosh, what a racket like an old buzz saw I have listened to the cuckoo "Kuke" his cuckoo And I've heard the rooster Cock his doodle doo'oo With the cows and the chickens They all sound like the dickens When I hear my little Minnie Yoo-Hoo! Oh the bluebird Down in the cherry tree, And the busy buzz Of the bumble bee, Evening bells a ringin' Whip poor wills a singin' Well they don't mean much to me- For my heart is down In the chicken house, Where I long to be With my Minnie Mouse, And I'll meet her there - 'mid that fragrance rare - Sing to her this melody: Oh! the old tom cat With his meow meow meow, Old houn' dog With his bow wow wow, The crows caw caw And the mule's hee haw Gosh, what a racket Like an old buzz saw I have listened to the cuckoo "Kuke" his cuckoo And I've heard the rooster Cock his doodle doo'oo With the cows and the chickens They all sound like the dickens When I hear my little Minnie Yoo-Hoo! |-|Traducción= Soy el tipo al que llaman pequeño Mickey Mouse Tengo una dulzura en el gallinero, Ni gorda ni flaca, Ella es el relincho del caballo Ella es mi pequeña Minnie Mouse, Cuando es hora de alimentar a los animales, Y aúllan y gruñen como los caníbales, Acabo de darle la vuelta al gallinero Y me oirás cantar esta canción Oh! el viejo gato tom Con su miau miau miau, Viejo perro de caza Con su bow wow wow, Los cuervos caw caw Y la mula es ji, haw Dios mío, qué raqueta Como una vieja sierra circular He escuchado el cuco "Kuke" su cuco Y he oído el doodle doo'oo De la gallina del gallo Con las vacas y las gallinas Todos suenan como los dickens Cuando escucho a mi pequeña Minnie Yoo-Hoo! Oh el pájaro azul Abajo en el cerezo, Y el bullicio ocupado Del abejorro, Campanas de la tarde un zumbido Azotar a las pobres voluntades un canto Bueno, no significan mucho para mí Porque mi corazon esta deprimido En el gallinero, Donde anhelo estar Con mi Minnie Mouse, Y la encontraré allí... En medio de esa fragancia rara Cántenle esta melodía: Oh! el viejo gato tom Con su miau miau miau, Viejo perro de caza Con su bow wow wow, Los cuervos caw caw Y la mula es ji, haw Dios mío, qué raqueta Como una vieja sierra circular He escuchado el cuco "Kuke" su cuco Y he oído el doodle doo'oo De la gallina del gallo Con las vacas y las gallinas Todos suenan como los dickens Cuando escucho a mi pequeña Minnie Yoo-Hoo! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mickey Mouse